


Specs Appeal

by robronsugsy



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronsugsy/pseuds/robronsugsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron stumbles on Robert's secret... Robert's embarassed, but Aaron's turned on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Specs Appeal

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt: Aaron or Robert secretly wear glasses that the other didn't know about. They're embarassed by them but the other loves how they look in them... maybe a little too much. Pure fluff!

Crap.

Boxes, and boxes, of pure, utter crap.

Aaron didn't even understand why Robert would keep half the stuff he did. For Aaron, he had a total of 6 boxes. 3 of clothes, 1 small one of shoes, 1 of games, DVDs, consoles and the sort and 1 of keep sakes, stuff he's had through the years. But Robert? He had boxes for his shirts, shoes, trousers, jackets, jumpers, toiletries, DVDs, books, games, photos, even some appliances and furniture pieces he got in the divorce. So much stuff Aaron hadn't even realized when 90% of them were stuffed in a vacant part of the pub's cellar.

 

They'd been unpacking them for days now, the house was big enough that fortunately they had a couple of spare rooms where stuff could be dumped, but even Aaron agreed they weren't going to start off in a messy house - everything would have it's place and if it didn't, it'd be packed back up and they'd shove it in the loft.

 

Robert was busy sorting out his _precious_ DVD collection, sorting it into franchises, genres, alphabetically, etc. etc. that Aaron didn't care about, when Aaron began on another box. He'd opened it and found what seemed to be a bunch of Robert's old desk stuff from Home Farm. He rummaged through it a bit, until something caught his eye.

 

"Um.. Rob?"

"Yeah?" Robert turned, wiping his forehead due to the arduous task of sorting.

 

"What are... these?!"

Aaron held up a pair of black glasses above his head, Robert giving them a quick glance.

"Um... I don't know, they're not mine!"

"Then.. why are they in your things?"

Robert shrugged and Aaron turned back to the box, before taking the glasses out again and trying them on.

 

"Look!"

 

Robert turned around and burst into laughter, Aaron moving his head around to see through the frames.

"If you ever wear glasses I'm leaving you." he chuckled.

"What? Don't they suit me?!"

"You look like a nerd."

Aaron smirked.

"Says the nerd."

"Yeah but I'm a sexy nerd."

Robert smiled.

"Keep tellin' yourself that mate."

"What? Am I not a sexy nerd?"

"You, are a weird nerd."

"Gee, thanks."

"But I love ya all the same" Aaron winked, gaining a grin back.

 

"So, if there not yours, who's are they?"

"I don't know.. Lawrence's? Lachlan's?"

"I've never seen Lawrence or Lachlan wearing glasses."

"Do you do see a lot of Lawrence and Lachlan like?"

"Well no-"

"-Then drop it? There not mine, I know that much."

"Bin 'em then?"

Robert hesitated slightly.

"Yeah sure."

 

Aaron threw the glasses into the rubbish box, not seeing Robert take them out ten minutes later when he went for a pint break.

 

 

*

 

 

A few days later and thankfully, all the unpacking had been done. They'd had a delivery of their new furniture and the house actually looked like a house now. Robert and Aaron shared a celebratory can on the couch (Which led to a "we've not christened this couch yet" comment from Robert which in turn led to Aaron on his knees sucking him off) before Aaron was 'convinced' by Adam (pfft, yeah, _convinced_ ) to head for a few pints. Robert stayed behind, telling Aaron "some of us have to work for a living", leaving him alone with his laptop and the remains of his beer to follow up with some clients.

 

Aaron had been out most of the night, but both he and Robert knew it'd be the case; a few pints with Adam never ended at a few and recently seemed to end when the barrel emptied. Aaron began to stumble home, but knowing his boyfriend could do with as much sleep as possible nowadays due to his heavy work load since leaving the Whites, he decided to go through the back - the front door squeaked and had to be somewhat forcefully closed, easily waking whoever was in the house. The back door was at the opposite end of the house to the bedroom so it was always safer to go through after a night like tonight, plus, it meant passing the fridge and Aaron always got the munchies after a night out.

 

Aaron darted and dodged the various overgrown plants in the path from the front to the back (they'd yet to tackle the garden), before arriving at the back door. He kicked over a rock which hid the back door key and fumbled with it into the door - silently cheering when he got it in first time - before falling inside. He silently closed the door again, ensuring to lock it. He grabbed a slice of cold pizza from the fridge (which he'd never eat sober) before walking into the living room.

 

Aaron stopped still when he realized the lamp was still on, seeing a familiar mop of blonde hair.

He immediately thought he was about to chastised over coming in late, only to be puzzled when nothing came. He walked around the side table and saw Robert, laptop still on his lap with his head tilted to the side, having fallen fast asleep.

 

But it wasn't his boyfriends adorably funny sleeping position that caught his attention, it was what covered his eyes.

 

Aaron furrowed his brow for a minute, blinking excessively before looking again.

 

Yep. Definitely wearing glasses.

 

On closer inspection (holding his breath and steadying himself, not wanting to fall onto him and waking him up) he soon clicked on that they were the same pair of spectacles he'd pulled out of one of Robert's boxes a few days back.

 

Aaron stood back, mouthing 'oh my god' and silently laughing until he stopped still again, taking another look at Robert.

 

He stared for a few moments before tilting his head slightly and biting his lip.

He couldn't deny it - Robert looked even hotter than usual. Hotter than that even. In fact, Aaron felt himself get hard just looking at him. The glasses had somewhat thick black frames, kind of rectangular, they framed his face well, especially with his razor sharp jaw.

 

Aaron took another few seconds staring at his boyfriend, before he found himself yawning.

 

Deciding he'd deal with the glasses situation in the morning, Aaron stumbled up into the bedroom, haphazardly tearing off his own clothes before collapsing onto the bed, not even finishing his pizza before he'd fallen into a deep sleep.

 

 

*

 

 

Aaron woke and immediately he scrunched his face. Even just opening his eyes slightly had caused his head to hurt and all he knew in that moment was boy was Adam gonna get it for getting him well and truly hammered. Once his eyesight somewhat regulated enough for him to adjust to the light and actually see, he looked down to find an arm wrapped around him. He looked back, seeing a happily content Robert snuggled against him, a smile on his face and his arms encompassing his waist. Even despite the hangover, Aaron smiled softly at him, turning in his arms and kissing his nose.

 

Robert stirred before opening his eyes.

"Good Morning." Aaron whispered with a smile.

Robert moved his head back slightly and grimaced.

"It would of been if it wasn't for the garlic breath."

"Huh?"

Aaron looked at him quizzically before he smiled in realization.

"Oh yeah, forgot about the pizza."

Robert smiled and braved the breath, deciding tasting his boyfriends garlic mouth was better than not tasting him at all, both of them sharing a deep kiss before Robert pulled back, smacking his lips with another grimace at the taste.

"How much did you drink then last night? 'Cause I didn't hear you come in."

"Er.. I think I came through the back?"

Robert huffed a laugh.

"Can't remember then."

"Well.. yeah, no, not a thing."

Robert laughed again before sitting up, pulling the cover from them both and smacking Aaron's arse cheeks, causing the younger man to groan out in semi-pain/semi-pleasure.

"Right, up you!"

 

Robert jumped from the bed into their bathroom as Aaron groaned into the pillow, standing and rubbing his forehead before pulling on some boxers, and heading downstairs.

 

 

*

 

Robert kissed his cheek as Aaron made bacon sarnies - an unsaid rule between the pair that if they went out drinking, the drunker of the two had to face the frying pan the next morning as an apology for the inevitable stupid things they'd done - either with or to each other or someone else - as punishment. Aaron smiled and they leaned into each other for a moment before Robert pulled out the bread and began buttering it.

 

"So, did you get your work done?"

"Yeah, yeah, got it done easily actually. I expected all three of the clients to be difficult what with them being previous clients of Home Farm, but it seemed when I left they left too, so it's all good."

"Great" Aaron smiled, kissing Robert's temple. "Red or brown?"

"Red of course." Robert smiled.

 

Aaron pulled out the tomato sauce and placing it on the table, stopping momentarily.

 

"I swear there is something I had to tell you."

Robert turned and laughed.

"Can't be that important if you forgot."

 

Aaron walked over to the oven, placing the bacon onto the buttered bread (courtesy of Robert) before bringing both plates to the table and placing them down.

"I.. urgh what was it?!"

Robert laughed again. "I don't know, something Adam said?"

"Nah. It was... no-can't remember."

"Alright then Dory, eat your bacon like a good little fish."

Aaron shrugged, figuring that Robert was right - if it was important, he'd of remembered, and tucked into his bacon sandwich.

 

 

*

 

 

After breakfast they'd cleared up and showered - together - before deciding they'd relax today; both of them had been working hard and now the house was sorted out, it'd do them well to enjoy it.

 

Robert pulled out a book from the bookshelf and Aaron picked up an AutoTrader.

"Seriously? Harry Potter? What are you, twelve?!"

"Hey! Harry Potter is a book for all ages!"

"Pfft, whatever."

"Oh, because reading an _AutoTrader_ is so much better. Didn't realize I was in love with a 40 year old!"

"Seriously? You're going to go with old man jokes? _You?_ Cause I'm _pretty_ sure.."

"-Yeah yeah yeah I'm older than you!"

They both laughed before Robert pulled Aaron closer and planted a chaste kiss on his lips, before they settled against each other in comfortable silence, reading.

 

Aaron was reading a particularly interesting piece on some new Vauxhall when something caught his eye.

He didn't move but simply let his eyes wander, peering into Robert's open briefcase.

 

"GLASSES!"

 

Robert jolted at the shout and clutched his chest as Aaron slapped his magazine down and stood in front of him.

"YOU WERE WEARING GLASSES!"

 

Robert frowned and put his book down.

"W-what are you talking about?!"

"LAST NIGHT! You were wearing those glasses that I tossed out a few days back!"

"I think it's the hangover talking babe." he laughed nervously.

"No!" Aaron reached into Robert's briefcase and held them out in front of them. "They're right here!"

 

Robert sighed and collapsed into the sofa as Aaron opened them up.

"Put 'em on then!"

"What? No!"

"C'mon just put them o-"

"-No!"

Aaron laughed.

"What's wrong?"

"I.. I don't like wearing 'em alright?"

"Why?!" he laughed again.

"Cause.. they look stupid!"

Aaron clicked his tongue.

"They do alright! I hate wearing 'em. They're uncomfortable, they're a pain in the arse most of the time, they're in the way and they make me look a prick!"

Aaron's gaze softened slightly and he straddled Robert's hips.

 

"How much do you have to wear 'em?"

"Only when I'm reading... not all the time. Just from time-to-time."

"So wait, we've been dating for months, and I've been around you for even longer, yet I've never seen 'em and you never bothered to mention you wear glasses?"

"Hey, Chrissie didn't know either, not even Andy or Vic do."

"So.. wait.. you can read without them though? I mean like I said, I've never seen you with 'em on before and you read fine?"

"Yeah cause I usually have contacts!" he sighed. "But a few week ago I went to the optician and they told me they were fucking my eyes up more. Glasses all the way from that point on."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Aaron laughed lightly.

"Oh yeah, cause you wouldn't take the piss all the time would you!"

Aaron sat back slightly, in a mixture of disbelief and humour.

"Seriously? Rob if you need to wear 'em, I'd rather you wear 'em than fuck your eyes up!"

Robert scoffed. "Sure."

"I'm serious! I'm not gonna take the piss if you need 'em!"

Robert looked away and then down.

"This is silly" Aaron laughed. "If you think I'm gonna be helping you around the house cause you've gone blind in 50 years, then you're mistaken mate."

Robert let out a small laugh.

"And plus..."

Aaron picked the glasses up, opened them and placed them on Robert's face.

"... I thought they were kinda sexy."

 

Robert stared at him for a moment before shaking his head.

"Pfft, liar."

Aaron smiled and leaned in, giving Robert a passionate kiss.

"I'm not. You know when I came in the other night seein' 'em on you?"

Robert swallowed thickly and nodded.

"Got a hard on just lookin at ya. Didn't think glasses would do it for me but, well..."

Aaron slid his hands up against Robert's chest, before taking Robert's hands and placing them on his crotch.

"I think you can guess they do."

Robert pulled back slightly with a disbelieving look.

"Really?"

Aaron smiled.

"Oh yeah." he growled, before closing the gap between them and finding entrance into Robert's mouth, slipping his tongue against the blonde man's with a groan.

 

Robert smiled before moving his hands to cup Aaron's arse, squeezing hard causing Aaron to moan into the air.

Aaron began to kiss Robert's neck while undoing the buttons of his shirt.

"Y'know... gonna have to get you a Superman costume..."

Robert halted his moans and looked down at Aaron.

"Why?"

"Then you'd be like Superman wouldn't ya? What's the guys name?"

"Clark Kent?"

Aaron climbed from Robert's lap and kneeled on the ground before unzipping Robert's jeans.

"Yeah.... guy wearing a suit with some sexy glasses, then tearing 'em off and 'avin a costume on underneath."

"Didn't know Superman did it for ya to be honest."

Aaron smiled as he took Robert's hardened length in his hand.

" _You_ do it for me."

 

Robert smiled, throwing his head back as Aaron took him down his throat.

 

 

*

 

"C'mon then, is that why you went for Finn?"

Aaron laughed and placed his drink down.

"No offence to the lad, but I went for Finn cause I was pissed and needed shafting!"

Robert let out a belly chuckle before Victoria approached the table.

"Er, Rob.. since when did you start wearing glasses?"

"Only recently" he smiled. "Need 'em for reading."

"Oh" she muttered. "They suit ya!" she smiled, heading back behind the bar.

 

Aaron smiled and tapped the side of Robert's head.

"See? They don't look stupid!"

"Yeah" Robert smiled. "Am I still your weird nerd then?"

Aaron laughed, wetting his lips then brushing them against Robert's ear, letting out his hot moist breath.

"You're my sexy nerd."

Robert laughed and Aaron raised a hand up his thigh.

"My sexy nerd who's gonna get their arse home, strip till he's wearing nothin' but those glasses, then fuck me till morning."

Robert blushed and looked down.

"Christ, since when did you get this dirty?"

Aaron winked and got up, giving Robert a quick glance before walking out of the pub.

 

Robert gave it a good two minutes to calm himself down, before heading out, already undoing his shirt buttons as he ran home.

 

Maybe glasses we're so bad after all.


End file.
